Please just trust me
by Tsuki-black-rose
Summary: its a story of love jermy has a sister who is the second aelita when things get rough between borther an sister temaku jermys sister runs away to lyoko find out what happens XD


I do not own code lyoko only the two carecthers in this story temaku an thoma XD

Enjoy reading

Temaku sat at her computer typing away at her keyboard only to disocver a computer virus on the internet it had a target that it was going to attack she locked onto it quickly to see what was going to happen she quickly got up from her chair and ran to jermys room aka her brother when she got there she practicly screeched in his ear about what was happening she pushed him out of the way of his computer and typed in the data that she collected on the virus and what it was attacking she showed it too him and they quickly started researching it just then aelita walked into the room temaku was typing on her laptop connected to jermys computer he was also typing they were transfering data back and forth " aelita great news xana is attacking something on the internet and me and temaku are tracking it down and pinpointing what it is connect your laptop to temakus and start helping transfer data ok" jermy said to aelita , she then connected her laptop to mine and i pinpointed the source for her and quickly started transfering data to me and jermy when yumi odd ulrich and thoma walked in the room "heres something you dont see every day " thoma said sacasticly and then contuined on " three people working on computers instead of one " he said as he sat down beside me as i typed more data into a doucument folder " let me guess " ulrich said as he sat beside yumi who sat beside odd who sat beside aelita " xana is attacking the internet trying to gain acess to our computers and crash lyoko and the whole world wide web " he said " eaxactly " i said as thoma looked over my shoulder i closed my laptop after saving the data "ok to the factory we need to deactivate four towers that are activated " i said as i stooded up .

thoma fell over "what do you mean four activated towers " he screeched as i covered my ears "exactly as i said four activated towers" she stated thoma and temaku walked out of the room and went to temakus room leaving every one else in jermys room temaku turned and faced thoma while walking to her room "do you honestly think we can keep up with xana the smartest being on earth im mean were only human" temaku said with a sigh "well lets see you aelita and jermy are the smartest students on the campus so we have nothing to worry about with you three running the computer"  
thoma said bluntly "thoma understand this im only human like i said befor im just not good enough to take xana down even if i install that program without jermy knowing it wont be enough to stop him its all " temaku froze and then tears started to well up in her eyes " im not good enough " she shouted through tears , thoma hugged her " it dosent matter if you dont think your good enough i think your perfet" he said with kindness in his voice .

temaku wiped the tears from her eyes " then if you think im perfect i have to install that program tonight and your coming with me " she said as jermy walked out in to the hall " install the program you mean the one thats still in trial state on the super computer " he stated with folded arms "onii-chan please i have it finished and its ready to install you have to trust some one other than your self for once " temaku said through clenched teeth " its not that i dont trust you " he went on " i dont trust the fact that you have to enter the tower to install it " he said refolding his arms over his chest " i know for a fact what im capable of brother and i think its a good idea " she protested " i seconded that motion " aelita said leaning her head on jermys shoulder jermy was in shock his own girlfriend not betraying him but close enough he let out a long sigh an unfolded his arms sighed again an finally said " ok we can do it on one condition , temaku aelita is going with you to help set it up me and thoma will be backing up the data on the super computer " he sighed once more folding his arms again temaku sniffled " i wish you would trust me more bro" she said crieing.

" its not like i don't its just you haven't always been faithful to our group sis " jeremy said sighing a third time " it wasn't by choice an you know that better than anyone else bro jeez your more of a hard ass then our parents" she said through clenched teeth thoma stood there in shock his eyes wide " temaku i'm sure this is not the way to handle this situation" thoma said still in shock " urusai " i said screaming at the top of my lungs shaking the building " enough temaku" jermey said slapping me , she froze an lunged at jermy pinning him to the wall an pulling back her fist "urusai" i said while punching him in the face thoma grabbed me an held me close " whats gotten into you temaku " thoma said in a worried tone , temak froze p once again an ran off toward her room


End file.
